Once Upon an Underflower
by snowypaws29
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any characters in it. All rights go to Toby, the creator of the game. However, the fanfiction is mine. Here is part one of my fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!
1. Part 1: A New Start for an Old Friend

Part 1: A New Start for an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any characters in it. All rights go to Toby, the creator of the game. However, the fanfiction is mine. Here is part one of my fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!

[The scene takes place in an open area. A mansion is set in the middle of the field, obviously home to someone. Or some people...]

[Third person]

Someone runs down the stairs, obviously excited about something as they have something to show people.

"Hey, guys! I have something to show you!" Frisk calls out, smiling widely.

"What is it now, Frisk?" Chara asked, playing a video game on the television in the living room. Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus are with Chara.

"You have to come and see for yourself!" they say, jumping up and down in the doorway.

"Alright, kid. You got me curious on what's got you so excited," Sans says, walking up to Frisk.

Undyne gets up. "I've been wondering where you've been, Frisk. I was just about to send Papyrus here looking for you."

"NYEH! AND I WOULD GLADLY GO LOOKING FOR YOU TOO, HUMAN!" Papyrus tells them. "NOW, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH TO SHOW US?"

"You have to go to come and see for yourselves if you want to come see, silly!" Frisk says, giggling. "You too, Chara. I don't want you to blow it off like everything else. It will be a really big surprise for you, Mom and Dad."

"Speaking of Tori and King Asgore, where are they?" Sans asks.

"Yeah, I've been wondering where Alphys has been too," Undyne says.

"Oh, they're all upstairs in front of the lab door. I asked Alphys to go get Mom and Dad and wait for me there while I come get you guys," Frisk explains. "That means you too, Chara." They look over at Chara, obviously a bit upset that they haven't stopped playing their video game.

Chara stops and gets up, clearly disinterested in what Frisk has in store. To them, it's just something that's not really new since Frisk has something 'new' to show everyone about every other minute or two.

"If it satisfies you, then I'll come see whatever you want to show us, Frisk," they say, clearly not wanting to but doing so just to please their younger sibling.

Frisk hops up in joy and runs up the stairs. "Follow me!"

Everyone is soon upstairs and in front of Alphys's lab door.

"Okay, nerd. We came up here to see whatever Frisk is clearly excited for. Now will you show us what it is?" Chara says impatiently. "I would like to go back to my game back downstairs." Frisk hits Chara's arm, frowning in discontent.

"Be patient, my child," Toriel says. "We are all intrigued by what Frisk and Alphys has to show us, but rushing them won't help." She looks at the duo. "Now what would you like to show us?"

"R-right. Well, F-Frisk and I have b-b-been working on something as Y-you all know. S-so we want to show you."

"I'm so totally pumped about this!" Undyne says, smiling widely.

They go into the lab. It looks like the lab underground, but a bit more fancier and not as messy or run-down. There are two big human-like pods that take up most of one wall, and a keyboard with lots of computers on another wall.

Alphys goes to the desk and punches a few of the keys. "I-I've been working on trying t-to get monsters to their former s-selves. And with Frisk's help, I th-think that it's worked."

"Well, hurry up and show us already!" Undyne says. "I'm getting pumped by just thinking about it."

Alphys nods and pushes a few more buttons. One of the pods' door opens and mist rolls out. A figure steps from the pod slowly, not sure how to react to the "new body".

Frisk smiles and giggles. "I think that you guys will love our new family member."


	2. Part 2: A New Journey

Part 2: A New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of its characters. All rights go to Toby, the creator of the game. However, the fanfiction is mine, so I do hope you enjoy it. This is part two, so I hope you like it!

[First person]

As I step out onto the cold floor, I hear someone giggle and say: "I do hope you guys like our new family member!"

The steam/mist from the machine I stepped out from is still rolling out as I stand there in front of everybody in the room, an awkward silence as I look at them, and they look back. A child in a green shirt with a bright yellow-green stripe taking up part of the upper shirt and arms comes up, their red-brown eyes fixated on me intently.

Their mouth opens as if to say something, but quickly shuts it and storm's out. "I don't want him in the family!" I hear the child say angrily.

"Oh... oh dear..." the female goat says, a look of worry on her features.

"Don't worry, Tori. I'll go see what the kid is 'hot and bothered about," says a short skeleton in a blue jacket, shorts, and slippers on. Before anyone can protest, he vanishes into thin air to wherever the strange child went.

Another kid comes up to me, smiling widely. This child has the same concept as the other one, but they appear to have a blue shirt with two light purple stripes on the body and arms. "Don't worry about Chara," they say happy(ish?) tone. "They tend to overreact about lots of things. Especially if it's something new. Or in this case, he!" The child puts a hand out. "I'm sure your memory is a little 'fuzzy' at the moment, but let me introduce myself. My name is Frisk. The one that ran out is Chara, my brother. And now, you're going to be my brother too!" They grin, giggling.

I slowly shake their hand, not knowing what to say. "U-um... nice to meet you Frisk. My name is..." I pause, thinking. "I... actually don't know what my name is."

"L-like Frisk said, y-your memory is a bit fuzzy," says a yellow... dinosaur? Lizard?

'What is she even supposed to be?' I think to myself

"M-my name is Doctor Alphys. Alphys w-would be preferable, though, she says, stuttering.

"I'm Undyne, head of the Royal Guard!" says a blue fish.

"I'M PAPYRUS, AND THE SHORT SKELETON THAT WENT OFF FOR THE OTHER YOUNG HUMAN IS MY BIG BROTHER, SANS," the tall skeleton tells me.

"I'm Toriel, and this is Asgore," says the female goat, gesturing to herself and the male beside her. "We welcome you with open arms, and are glad to have you as a new addition to our family." She smiles softly.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm glad to be accepted into your family," I smile widely.

"Um, not to sound weird or anything, but he is naked," Asgore points out, blushing lightly.

"Ah!" I blush deep and cover my private parts, clearly embarrassed.

'I can't believe this. I've already made a fool of myself in front of everyone!' I say to myself.

"Oh! That's right!" Frisk goes to a corner and gets some clothes, skipping back over to me as they hand them to me. "It's... best if you put them on. The others and I will go outside while you get dressed so you can get some privacy."

"O-okay," I stutter, quickly taking the clothes with one hand and covering myself again, this time with the help of the clothes. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Frisk giggles as they all go out. "Just come out when you're done getting dressed. Okay?"

I nod and start to dress myself.

[Third person]

As soon as Sans teleported out of the room, he walked over to where Frisk and Chara's room was. He knocks on the door and is greeted with silence.

"Kid? I don't know if you're in there or not, but I'm coming in." He grabs the handle and turns it, walking in.

Chara glares at him with one eye, the rest of their face buried into the body pillow they're holding tightly. "What do you want, smiling trash bag?" He grumbles irritably.

"Tori wanted me to see why you're upset," he explains, going over to the bedside.

"It's not your concern" Chara growls, facing the wall.

"It is now." He sits down on the side of the bed. "Look, I know you may be upset about having a new family member. It's something new, and I know you don't like new things. It's not going to be hard on just you, Chara. Hell, it's going to be weird for all of us having a new family member, even for Frisk. They're already busy with being the ambassador of all monster kind and going to school."

Chara shifts in their bed, slowly sitting up and bringing their knees to their face. "But everything is just how I want it. I don't want him to join the family just because he's "new". He'll ruin everything I worked so hard to get."

"You and me both, kid," Sans sighs. "You aren't the only one who sacrificed everything to get where you are. Everyone sacrificed a lot to get to where we all are. Just... give the new guy a chance, will ya? If not for me, then maybe do it for Frisk, Tori, and everyone else?" Sans looks at Chara.

They sigh and grumble, "Fine. But I'm only doing it for Frisk and Mom."

The short skeleton nods and gets up. "Whelp, kid. Should we go see what the others are doing with our "new" family member?"

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a few." Sans walks out, leaving Chara to themself. They can't help but feel helpless on what to do with their new brother, pondering on how they can make his life a living hell. Chara feels a smirk crawling upon their lips, giggling softly.

What does Chara have in store for this new person? O_O Well, we'll find out in part 3! Hopefully Chara doesn't do anything drastic to lose the trust of everyone close to them. Until next time... toodles!


	3. Part 3: A New Family Member

Part 3: A New Family Member

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the game Undertale. All rights to go to Toby in that section. The fanfiction, however, is mine. Here is part 3 in my fanfic. Enjoy!_

[First Person View]

After I got my clothes on, I decide to look around before going out. I go over to the computer, looking at the screen first, then the keyboard.

"Hm... I wonder what I can do on this thing?" I say to myself while pressing a random key. I jump back, surprised, then calm down when I see its just notes. I go up to the screen and frown.

'Is... is that a blueprint? For a flower? What the hell...?' My thoughts were running with questions when I heard voices outside the door. I grow frantic and close the computer, jogging over to the door. Before I open the door, I hear someone frantically talking loudly. I put an ear to the door and listen.

[Third Person]

"Why did you do this?" Toriel asks, tears running down her face. "I know that I wished I could go back and save my child from that horrible day. But you know that this was risky!"

"Tori, calm down," Asgore tells her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just as confused and mad about this just as you are. But we can't do anything about it now."

"B-but King Asgore, T-Toriel, he was willing to go through the p-procedure. We knew it w-was risky, but it w-worked!" Alphys calls out.

"Yeah, mom and Dad!" Frisk chimes in. "He was willing to do it, and since his soul was growing too large for his current body, so we had to do it." They look up at everyone, a look of sadness on their face. "I just want everyone to have a happy ending, that's all."

Toriel sniffs and wipes her tears away, kneeling down. "Oh, child. I know you want to help everyone, but you have to take the feelings of other people under consideration." She looks up at Asgore, seeing his sullen expression.

Frisk nods, hugging Toriel, then going and hugging Asgore. All of a sudden, Sans appears in the group.

"Yo, what'd I miss?" He asks.

"THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER!" Papyrus goes up and hugs Sans. "HOW IS CHARA? ARE THEY ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, they're alright. They just needed some time to take in our new family member. Speaking of which, here's the little 'devil' now," Sans chuckles as Chara walks over to the group.

"Are you feeling better, Chara?" Toriel asks.

"I'm fine, Mom. Like Sans said, I needed some time to think," Chara explains. "So where is our new 'brother'? They use the term "brother" loosely.

"He's getting dressed right now," Frisk calls out.

"Wow, he sure is taking a long time to get dressed then," Chara grumbles.

[First person]

As Chara and Sans join the group, I sigh and look down.

"Am... I just a fill-in for them, then?" I ask myself aloud. I shake my head and get a determined look on my face. "No. I'm my own monster." I then rake the handle and open the door. When I step outside, I look to find that everyone is staring at me. "U-um... h-howdy, everyone." I smile nervously.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Undyne asks, walking up slowly.

"R-right. Do you, um, do you f-feel sick at all? Any... body pain?" Alphys stutters out.

"N-no, I feel fine. Other than feeling light-headed, I feel normal," I explain, smiling softly.

Chara comes over, smiling coyly. "Well, I do hope you have a great time getting to know everyone. I'm sure everyone is glad that you're now a part of the family." They gets closer to me, their face by my ear. "I know you won't last long before that little guy in there comes back out. I sure do miss him. We were good buddies before you showed up," they whisper. My eyes are filled with fear and uncertainty as they say that. He move away from and go downstairs. "I'm going back to my game."

"Okay, Chara. But I want you off that game in a half an hour," Toriel says.

Chara replies with a "Yes, Mama" from downstairs before they all hear the game going back on.

Frisk comes up to me, smiling widely. "Hey, wanna go play outside? I can show you around the neighbourhood and you can meet my friends if you want."

I smile back, relaxing a bit. "Sure, I'd like that." Frisk giggles, hopping up and down.

"Yo, you mind if I come along?" Sans asks. "Plus, I don't think it'd be wise for you kiddos to be out alone right now, since it's gonna be late soon." As Frisk and I go downstairs, Sans turns to Toriel. "I'm gonna keep an eye socket on those two for a bit. We'll be home before dinner."

"Thank you, Sans. That's very kind of you," Tori replies softly.

"No prob, Tori."

"Hey, Papyrus! Wanna come over and watch some anime with us?" Undyne asks.

"I CAN'T. I HAVE A DATE TO GO TO WITH METTATON AT 3 O' CLOCK TODAY" Papyrus says. His eyes go wide as he looks at the time. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE DATE!" He runs downstairs and out of the house, saying good-bye to Frisk and I before starting his car and driving off.

"W-wow. I never s-s-seen him hurry like that before," Alphys states out.

"Well, I guess all that training is starting to pay off," Undyne says. "Now how 'bout we go watch some anime?!" Undyne picks Alphys up and carries her off to a room (which is obviously theirs).

"Well, it seems that everyone is going to do their own thing for the time being," Sans states out. "Message me when dinner is almost ready, and I'll come home with the kiddos."

"Thank you again, Sans. And please do be careful. Try not to be late for dinner, please," Tori tells him.

"Of course we won't be late. I'll make sure that the kids are safe and sound by the time we get back."

"If you would like, Toriel, I can help you with dinner," Asgore softly calls out.

"I would love that!" She smiles as they go down to the kitchen.

"Sans!" Frisk calls out impatiently. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Geez, kid. I'm coming," Sans tells them. "Alright, let's get going." We all walk out the door, Frisk going on about this school they go to that's for monsters and kids as I listen to every word they say.

[Third person]

As everyone goes to do different things, Chara is in the living room, obviously continuing to play their game. They smile coyly again as they chuckle. "You have no idea what is in store for you," they say softly as a low chuckle escapes their throat. The game ends and they growl. "Oh, come on! I totally won that stupid race!" They throw their controller down to the ground.

 _What does Chara have in store for this "new" character of ours? Please tell me what you think would happen in..._ ** _Part 4: An Unexpected Turn!_** _Side-note: I'm sorry if it was just a bit of a filler for you guys! I'll try to update part 4 once I get to it. I hope you guys like Part 3!_


End file.
